


Tired Tim and Ghost Jason

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: There need to be more Ghost!Jason stories.





	Tired Tim and Ghost Jason

Tim Drake sat on the couch in the East Room of the manor. Other than his mask sitting in his lap he was in his full costume, holding a large cup of steaming coffee in both hands watching the sun come up. After nearly 2 years as Robin he knew there came a point when the number of hours you’ve been awake out weights the amount of coffee you can drink. He sipped the coffee as red light streamed in through the high windows and tried to figure out when the last time he slept was. 

“You got 3 hours of sleep 4 days ago” a voice next to him commented. Tim mumbled “thanks” before realizing he was suppose to be alone in the house. He slowly turned his head slowly to his left. Next to him on the couch was a small boy, his band-aid covered knees up against his chest, holding a coffee cup, the same cup Tim was holding, in his hands. He was wearing Dick’s old costume, the mask off, his hair in two soft curls on either side of his face. 

“hey” the boy said with a nervous smile. Tim knew he should find this strange but he was too tired, if this kid wanted to kill him, at least he could sleep. “Hey, who are you?” The boy looked a little offended 

“aw come on man, you know who I am” and Tim did, they’d never met, Bruce didn’t keep pictures hanging around, too painful. “you’re dead”

“yep, I am”

“so why are you here? I mean thanks but seems a waste to come back just to tell me to go to bed”

“ha, I didn’t, I’m always here, you just can’t see me, just goes to show how out of it you are buddy that you’re seeing ghosts” 

“ha yeah, I’m so tired, like all the time, school, my dad, life, being Robin, I just don’t have enough time for everything and sleep. Man how did you do it?” the boy’s face twisted up “well maybe I’m not the best person to ask buddy, I mean it didn’t really turn out well. You should ask Dick he’d know better”

“yeah but you’re here and I don’t think there’s much chance you’re gonna run to Bruce and tell him I can’t handle it”

“you’re right I wouldn’t tell him that, you’re doing fine, if you worry you’re fucking it up every day you’re doing alright, you’re only screwed when you think you got a handle on this job.” Tim nodded to himself and they both looked out as the sun broke over the trees. After a few minutes the boy said “go to sleep Tim” Tim slowly got to his feet and handed his cup to the boy and trudged upstairs and fell into the guest bed.

The sun was setting when Tim sat bolt upright with a gasp. He was down the stairs in the flash, but the East Room was empty and dark. A search of the manor found nothing till he reached the Butler’s pantry. In the deep washing up sink next to the coffee maker was Tim’s coffee cup, next to it a coffee ring like some one had only just taken away another cup. “Thanks Jason”


End file.
